sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Fate Series - Quy chuẩn dịch thuật
Thuật ngữ chung Lưu ý: Các thuật ngữ ở đây không bao gồm chú giải và các thuật ngữ NasuVerse không xuất hiện trong Light Novel. Akashic Records/ Swirl of Root/ Spiral of Origin: Tàng Thư Akasha/ Vòng Xoáy Căn Nguyên * Origin: Khởi Nguyên * Root: Căn Nguyên Altar/ pedestal/ magic circle: Ma pháp trận/ Vòng tròn ma thuật Anti-hero: Phản anh hùng Association/ Mage’s Association: Hiệp Hội/ Hiệp Hội Pháp Sư * Các cấp bậc của pháp sư trong Tháp Đồng Hồ (Clock Tower) để nguyên văn. * Lord: là một chức vụ trong Hiệp Hội và nguyên văn bản gốc cũng để "Lord". Black Key: Hắc Kiện Bounded Field: Kết giới Catalyst: Vật dẫn/ vật xúc tác Church/ Holy Church: Giáo Hội/ Giáo Hội Thánh Đường * Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament: Hội Bí Tích Thứ Tám Class: Trường phái, hệ phái. * Các tên trường phái để nguyên văn Command Spells/ Seals: Lệnh Chú Conceptual Weapons‏‎: Vũ Khí Khái Niệm Crest Worm: Khắc Ấn Trùng Dead Apostle: Tử Đồ Executor: Thừa Hành Giả Familiar: Khiển Sứ Linh Ghoul/ Corpse-eating Demon: Quỷ Ăn Xác Heroic Spirit: Anh Linh/ Linh Hồn Anh Hùng Holy Grail/ Grail: Chén Thánh * Greater Grail: Đại Chén Thánh * Lesser Grail: Tiểu Chén Thánh * Subcategory Holy Grail: Chén Thánh Á Chủng Leyline: Long mạch/ Linh mạch/ Địa mạch (3 thuật ngữ khác nhau nhưng bản eng chỉ có 1 cách dịch, từ này muốn dịch phải dựa vào bản gốc) Living dead: Xác sống Magic Circuit: Mạch Ma Thuật Magic Crest: Khắc Ấn Ma Thuật Magical energy/ prana: Ma lực/năng lượng ma pháp/ prana Master: để nguyên văn. * Cấp bậc Master để nguyên văn Mystic Code: Lễ Khí Mystery (神秘, Shinpi): Huyền Bí/ Bí Ẩn. (Đang xem xét vì chưa có thông tin về thuật ngữ “Occult” để phân biệt) Noble Phantasm: Bảo Khí. Phantasmal Species: Huyễn Tưởng Chủng. Hầu hết các Huyễn Tưởng Chủng có tên giống sinh vật huyền thoại. * Magical Beasts: Ma Thú ** Monstrous Beasts/ Demon Beasts: Ác Thú ** Phantasmal Beasts: Huyễn Thú ** Divine Beasts: Thần Thú * Incubus/ Succubus: Nam/ Nữ Dâm Quỷ Reality Marble: Cố Hữu Kết Giới Sealing Designation: Phong Ấn Chỉ Định Servant: để nguyên văn Shura’s Den: Sào Huyệt Shura Spiritual Core: Linh Hạch Three Founding Families: Ngự Tam Gia Vampire/ blood-sucker/ blood-sucking Demon: Ma Cà Rồng/ Hấp Huyết Quỷ/ quỷ hút máu Vessel: Vật chứa (của Chén Thánh) Workshop: Xưởng phép Ma Thuật hay Ma Pháp? Mage/ magus (魔術師, Majutsushi, từ chỉ số nhiều là magi): Pháp sư/ ma thuật sư. Trong các bản dịch tiếng Anh, một số từ như magician, sorcerer được dùng như từ đồng nghĩa với magus; trường hợp nếu không phải dùng từ đồng nghĩa này thì xem ở dưới đây: * Magicians/ Magic user (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai): Ma pháp sư * Shaman/ wizard/ witch (呪術師, Jujutsushi): Chú thuật sư/ hắc ma thuật sư * Spellcaster (魔術使い, Majutsu Tsukai): Thuật Sĩ * Spiritual Doctor/Tuner (霊媒医師, Reibai Ishi): Phục Linh Y Sư Magus who had wandered off from the right path (hoặc heretic đối với pháp sư): Pháp sư tà đạo Magecraft/ Thaumaturgy (魔術, Majutsu): Ma thuật, pháp thuật, phép thuật * Witchcraft/ Black magic (呪術, Jujutsu): Chú Thuật/ Hắc ma thuật Magic (魔法, Mahō): Ma Pháp * Third Magic: Đệ Tam Ma Pháp Các khoa ngành của Tháp Đồng Hồ Thứ tự: Hàng ngang - Khoa ngành/ Phân khoa/ Ban bộ; hàng dọc – Ký hiệu của khoa ngành ( I đến XII) # General Fundamentals (Khoa Cơ Sở Toàn Thể/ Nền Tảng Chung)/ ?/ Ban Mystile. ## Common magical knowledge: Bộ môn Khái Niệm Ma Thuật Thông Dụng ## Sympathetic magecraft: Bộ môn Cảm Thụ Ma Thuật ## Contagious magecraft: Bộ môn Dẫn Truyền Ma Thuật ## Leyline studies: Bộ môn Long Mạch Học ## Mana studies: Bộ môn Mana Học # Individual Fundamentals (Khoa Cơ Sở Cá Thể/ Nền Tảng Riêng)/ Phân khoa Solonea/ ? # Spiritual Evocation (Khoa Phục Linh)/ Phân khoa Eulyphis/ Department of Summoning (Ban Triệu Hồi) # Mineralogy - Geology (Khoa Khoáng Vật/ Địa Chất Học)/ Phân khoa Kishur/ ? # Zoology (Khoa Động Vật Học)/ Phân khoa Chimera/ ? # Anthropology - Lore (Khoa Nhân Chủng Học)/ Phân khoa Brishisan/ ? # Botany (Khoa Thực Vật Học)/ Chuyên khoa Yumina/ ? # Celestial body - Astronomy (Khoa Thiên Thể Học)/ Phân khoa Animusphere ## Astrology: Bộ môn Chiêm Tinh ## Planetology: Bộ môn Thiên Văn Học Hành Tinh ## Divinity: Bộ môn Thần Học # Creation (Khoa Sáng Tạo)/ Phân khoa Valuay/ ? # Curse (Khoa Nguyền Chú)/ Phân khoa Jigmarie/ ? # Archaeology (Khoa Khảo Cổ Học)/ Phân khoa Astaire/ Department of Universal Research (Ban Nghiên Cứu Toàn Diện) # Modern Magecraft Theories (Khoa Lý Luận Ma Thuật Hiện Đại)/ Phân khoa Nowich/ ? * Policies (Khoa Pháp Chính) Phân loại Bảo Khí Ghi chú: Dưới đây chỉ là danh sách giản lược. Xem trang tổng hợp đầy đủ tại TYPE-MOON WIKIA Thứ tự: Sắp xếp theo tiếng Việt Anti-Army Noble Phantasm (対軍宝具, Tai-Gun Hōgu?): Bảo Khí Chống Quân Anti-Army (Self) Noble Phantasm (対軍（自身）宝具, Tai-Gun (Jitai) Hōgu?): Bảo Khí (tự) Chống Quân Anti-Purge Noble Phantasm (対粛清宝具, Tai-Shukusei Hōgu?): Bảo Khí Chống Thanh Tẩy Anti-World Noble Phantasm (対界宝具, Tai-Kai Hōgu?): Bảo Khí Diệt Thế Anti-Principle Noble Phantasm (対理宝具, Tai-Satoru Hōgu?): Bảo Khí Đối Lý Suicide Attack Noble Phantasm (特攻宝具, Tokkō Hōgu?): Bảo Khí Hi Sinh Barrier Noble Phantasm (結界宝具, Kekkai Hōgu?): Bảo Khí Kết Giới Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm (対神宝具, Tai-Shin Hōgu?, Anti-God): Bảo Khí Khắc Thần Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm (対人宝具, Tai-Jin Hōgu?, Anti-Person): Bảo Khí Kháng Nhân Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm (対人（自身）宝具, Tai-Hito (Jitai) Hōgu?): Bảo Khí (tự) Kháng Nhân Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm (対城宝具, Tai-Jō Hōgu?, Anti-Castle): Bảo Khí Phá Thành Unknown (不明, Fumei?): Bất Phân Các kỹ năng của Servant Ghi chú: Dưới đây chỉ là danh sách giản lược. Xem trang tổng hợp đầy đủ tại TYPE-MOON WIKIA Class Skill: kỹ năng trường phái/ hệ phái * Avenger: Kẻ Phục Thù * God's Resolution: Nghị Quyết Thần Minh * Independent Action: Hành Động Độc Lập * Item Construction/ Tool Creation: Tạo Thành Dụng Phẩm * Mad Enhancement: Cuồng Hóa * Magic Resistance: Kháng Ma Lực * Presence Concealment: Che Dấu Hiện Diện * Riding: Điều Khiển Vật Cưỡi * Territory Creation: Tạo Dựng Trận Địa * True Name Discernment: Thấu Suốt Danh Tính Personal Skill: Kỹ năng vốn có/ riêng Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: Mỹ Học Dồn Ép Affections of the Goddess: Sủng Ái Của Nữ Thần Battle Continuation: Duy Trì Chiến Đấu Baptism Rite: Lễ Rửa Tội Bravery: Dũng Mãnh Calydonian Hunt: Cuộc Đi Săn ở Xứ Calydon Charisma: Uy Tín Lãnh Đạo Clairvoyance: Thiên Lý Nhãn Crossing Arcadia: Băng Qua Arcadia Demonic Defender of the State: Quỷ Tướng Hộ Quốc Discernment of the Poor: Kiến Thức của Kẻ Nghèo Disciple of Elemental Spirits: Học Trò của Tinh Linh Disengage: Thoái Chiến Distortion: Biến Dị Divinity: Thần Tính Double Summon: Triệu Hồi Kép Dragon Slayer: Sát Long Enchant: Bỏ Bùa/ Luyện Hóa Eternal Arms Mastership: Võ Học Vô Nhai Evaporation of Sanity: Bốc Hơi Lý Trí Evil Eye of the Abyss: Tà Nhãn Sâu Thẳm Expert of Many Specializations: Tinh Thông Bách Nghệ Eye for Art: Con Mắt Nghệ Thuật Eye of the Mind (True): Tâm Nhãn (Thật) Familiar (Doves): Khiển Sứ Linh (Bồ Câu) Galvanism: Điện Một Chiều Golden Apple: Quả Táo Vàng Golden Rule: Quy Luật Vàng Hero's Bridesmaid: Hộ Giá Anh Hùng Honor of the Battered: Danh Dự Ngược Đãi Hollow Lament of the Falsely Living: Vật Sống Trống Rỗng Sầu Than Illusionism: Huyễn Thuật Information Erasure: Xóa Bỏ Thông Tin Instinct: Trực Giác The King's Men: Đoàn Kịch của Nhà Vua Librarian of Stored Knowledge: Thủ Thư Tiềm Thức Lightning Conqueror: Kẻ Chinh Phục Sấm Sét Love Spot: Nốt Ruồi Duyên Mana Burst: Bộc Phát Ma Lực Mana Burst (Flames): Bộc Phát Ma Lực (Hỏa) Mental Pollution: Ô Nhiễm Tinh Thần Military Tactics: Chiến Thuật Quân Sự Monstrous Strength: Quái Lực Murderer of the Misty Night: Sát Nhân trong Đêm Sương Mù Numerology: Thần Số Presence Detection: Cảm Nhận Hiện Diện Primordial Rune: Rune Nguyên Sơ Protection of the Fairies: Tinh Linh Hộ Thể Protection of the Sun God: Thái Dương Thần Hộ Thể Revelation: Thiên Khải Saint: Thánh Nhân Self-Preservation: Tự Bảo Tồn Shadow Lantern: Ảnh Đăng Lung Surgical Procedure: Phẫu Thuật Ngoại Khoa Thousand Faces: Thiên Diện Transfiguration: Dị Dung Triumphant Return of the Sword: Thanh Kiếm Khải Hoàn Uncrowned Arms Mastership: Truất Ngôi Võ Nghệ Wanderer of the Misty Night: Kẻ Lang Thang trong Đêm Sương Mù Wisdom of Divine Gift: Trí Tuệ Thần Ban Zealotry/Fanaticism: Cuồng Tín (còn cập nhật) Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Fate/Strange Fake Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Garden of Avalon Category:Fate/Grand Order